thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Война в Эвиллиосе
Война в Эвиллиосе - конфликт между отдельными нациями Эвиллиоса в течение EC 980. В результате убийства принца Асмодина весь Эвиллиос постепенно погрузился в продолжительный конфликт. Война в Эвиллиосе refers to the conflict between the different Evillious nations during the EC 980s. Resulting from the murder of the imperial prince of Asmodean, the entirety of Evillious eventually became entrenched in the conflict. История Причины Около 10 века EC в Эвиллиосе вспыхнула зомби-эпидемия, а главной жертвой эпидемии стала Люцифения. В январе EC 982 Асмодин, Вельзения и Левианта добивались союзничества с Эльфегортом якобы чтобы проверить, как обстоят дела в Люцифении, хотя на самом деле это делалось для того, чтобы повысить силы в борьбе с зомби-эпидемией. Приблизительно в то же время в Люцифении в связи с эпидемией произошли гражданские беспорядки при поддержке войск ОГЭ, прибывших из Вельзении из-за слухов о том, что виновник эпидемии находится именно там. Затем Вельзения запросила помощи у Асмодина, который, в свою очередь, запросил её у Эльфегорта. Впоследствии ОГЭ дало согласие на создание союзов ради предотвращения войны, несмотря на последующее негодование люцифенского населения. В апреле того же года принц Асмодина был убит во время поездки в Акейд. После преступнику - Гелиосу Гону - смягчил приговор глава Бюро Тёмной Звезды Галериан Марлон, хотя Тасанская Партия, состоящая из Асмодина и Эльфегорта, была против этого решения. Around the 10th century EC, a zombie epidemic broke out in Evillious, with Lucifenia becoming the epidemic's greatest victim. In January of EC 982, Asmodean, Beelzenia and Levianta sought an alliance with Elphegort to check on Lucifenia, although ostensibly entering the alliance to boost their power against the zombie epidemic. Around the same time, civil unrest occurred in Lucifenia due to said epidemic, with the populace calling for the USE to invade Beelzenia due to the rumor that the epidemic's culprit was there. Beelzenia then requested help from Asmodean, which in turn requested help from Elphegort. Afterwards, the USE consented to the alliances in order to avoid war, although resulting in further outrage from the Lucifenian populace. In April of that same year, Asmodean's imperial prince was murdered while on a trip to Aceid. After the culprit, Heleus Gone, was given a reduced sentence by the Dark Star Court Director Gallerian Marlon, both Asmodean and Elphegort's Tasan Party objected to the decision.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Активные действия Позднее, в сентябре того же года, Асмодин объявил войну Люцифении. Вследствие Люцифения обратилась за помощью к Левианте и Эльфегорту и с Левиантой объявила войну Асмодину и Эльфегорту, проигнорировавшему запрос о помощи. Тогда Марлон пытался разрешить конфликт путём дипломатии с помощью смешанного правительства ОГЭ, но это ни к чему не привело из-за разногласий входящих в Объединённое Государство стран. В ноябре Марлон вступил в войну. В ответ на это Вельзения объявила войну Люцифении, Марлону и Левианте, и война распространилась по всему Эвиллиосу. В феврале следующего года генерал Тони Осдин отдал приказ перерезать жителей деревни Зеносай. Газеты Левианты, охваченные антивоенным движением, посчитали, что резня Тони была поддержана Тасанской Партией. После Тони был признан Галерианом невиновным, а Тасанская Партия попыталась возбудить против судьи уголовное дело, несмотря на то, что Мировая Полиция была недееспособна. Тогда Тасанская Партия подставила утечку доказательств коррупции Галериана в прессу, побудив народ восстать и спровоцировав начало левиантской Гражданской войны в Элисграде. Около шести месяцев спустя конфликт разрешился вместе с уничтожением единого правительства ОГЭ в результате войны. Later that year in September, Asmodean declared war on Lucifenia. As a result, Lucifenia called for help from Levianta and Elphegort, with Levianta declaring war on Asmodean and Elphegort ignoring the request. Marlon then attempted to find a diplomatic solution to the conflict, with the USE's combined government failing to act due to its constituent countries' disagreement. In November, Marlon began participating in the war as well. In response, Beelzenia declared war on Lucifenia, Marlon and Levianta, causing the war to spread all across Evillious. In February of the following year, General Tony Ausdin enacted a massacre on the inhabitants of Zenosai village. Levianta's anti-war movement then had newspapers cover Tony's massacre, backed by the Tasan Party. After Tony was declared innocent by Gallerian, the Tasan Party attempted to have the judge prosecuted, although the World Police was unable to act. The Tasan Party then leaked evidence of Gallerian's corruption to the press, causing the populace to revolt and the Leviantan Civil War to break out in Alicegrad.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Around six months later, the conflict drew to a close, with the USE's unified government collapsing as a result of the war.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode ZERO Гражданское Восприятие В результате зомби-эпидемии Левианта, Асмодин и Вельзения стали опасаться Люцифении. При этом к люцифенскому населению росла настороженность со стороны Вельзении из-за слухов о том, что виновник эпидемии находится именно там. После ОГЭ позволило Эльфегорту заключать союзы с Левиантой, Асмодином и Вельзенией, что ещё сильнее возмутило люцифенское население. Точно так же был возмущён Асмодин смягчением приговора убийцам его принца; также Тасанская Партия высказала своё недовольство в адрес Бюро тёмной звезды. После этих ужасных событий как наиболее негативный момент Мировой войны антивоенное левиантское движение выделяет резню в деревне Зеносай. В результате народного недовольства войной восстания против коррупционного правительства также вспыхнули в Левианте, погрузив её в гражданскую войну. As a result of the zombie epidemic, Levianta, Asmodean and Beelzenia were wary of Lucifenia. Meanwhile, the Lucifenian populace grew suspicious of Beelzenia due to the rumor of the epidemic's culprit being there. After the USE consented to Elphegort forming alliances with Levianta, Asmodean and Beelzenia, the Lucifenian populace became even more enraged. Asmodean was similarly outraged at the reduced sentence given to the murderer of its prince with the Tasan Party also voicing its criticisms of the Dark Star Bureau. After its outbreak, the worldwide war was largely seen as negative, with Levianta's anti-war movement opposing the massacre of Zenosai village. As a result of the populace's indignation the war, revolts against government corruption also broke out in Levianta, plunging it into civil war. Пустяки Концепция и Происхождение *Скорее всего, прототипом войны стала Первая Мировая Война, начавшаяся с убийства наследника и накрывшаяся весь мир. *The war is likely inspired by World War I, originating from the assassination of an heir and involving the entire world. Появления *Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption (первое появление) Ссылки Категория:Эвиллиос Категория:Ремонтные работы